


disconnect and let me drift

by NeoVenus22



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She's not entirely sure how it got to this point, but there'd been such a pervasive feeling of loneliness in the air that she felt choked by it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	disconnect and let me drift

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 5x09, 'Cold Blood'; 5x10, 'Vincent and the Doctor'

The Doctor's gone for the moment, and however it happened, Amy finds herself sprawled roughly on the thing Vincent calls a bed. She's not entirely sure how it got to this point, but there'd been such a pervasive feeling of loneliness in the air that she felt choked by it. And now...

Vincent's mouth touches her breast, his lips dry and cracked form the alcohol, but his tongue is warm and wet. His beard scratches against her chest. There's paint staining his fingers. His tongue hits in just the right place and her back arches. Amy lets out a shuddering little sigh, but maybe there's too much shudder in it, because Vincent stops.

"You're crying," he says.

Amy opens her eyes; the daylight floods her vision, makes everything seem golden, even though it's not. It should have the same effect on Vincent, the light, but he's facing away from it, and she can only see shadows. His eyes are dark and sad.

"What?" she says, more to herself, and touches her cheek. Damp. Well.

He suddenly thinks of something, and freezes, his fingers hovering over her hip but refusing to touch. "Am I hurting you?"

He's not. He's really, really not. Vincent is clumsy, and inexperienced, but not at all bad. It's quite nice, actually. She hasn't been touched in awhile, not like that, but she can still discern the difference between what feels good and what doesn't.

Amy wipes away the tears and offers him a genuine smile. "You're not hurting me, promise. It's just... been awhile."

It's been awhile.

It _has_ been awhile, hasn't it? Or has it? Because frankly, she can't recall. She thinks she's kissed the Doctor, but she can't recall when, certainly not _why_. And before that...

Well, Amy's not a virgin. There was a school boyfriend, Tommy something, he moved away. And after that...

"You're crying," says Vincent. Still. "I should not..."

"You're crying, too," she points out.

Amy's eyes have adjusted to the light by now, and things are not as glaringly bright as they were. But the shadows in Vincent's eyes seem to get darker, and they glitter with sadness.

Amy sits up awkwardly, propelled by something in her gut she can't name. She slides her hand around the back of Vincent's neck, pulls him to her mouth with a hunger. She tastes salt, doesn't know whose tears it's from. She presses her body to his until he's no longer hesitant. Amy feels something in her build, twist tighter, nearly to the point of pain. Her lids shut, and she tries to suck in sensation, until all she can feel is the physical. For a moment there, she thinks about mussed dark hair, a crooked smile. Her chest feels tight. She wants to beg Vincent to kiss her, but he already is, so instead she directs his hand to her skirt, moves his fingers for him until he gets the hang of it. Then she just clutches his shoulders, rocks her hips a little bit, moving faster than her brain can quite process. Her brain still lurks sluggishly back _there_ , wherever there is, that thing she can't remember. Until - _until_ \- the rhythm is just right, all she can focus on, all she can feel, and she cries out as a white light floods her vision for just a second or two, obliterating everything.

"You are lovely," Vincent says, smiling up at her. Her head so deliciously post-orgasmic hazy, it takes a second before Amy realizes his smile is still quite sad.

It takes longer still before she realizes her cheeks are still wet.


End file.
